Scoutit
'''Scoutit '''is a RED Female Scout TF2 Freak created by MikotoNui. Appearance and Personality Scoutit appears to be a normal female RED Scout (in some cases, she sometimes appears that she doesn't have her headphones on). Her behavior can be somewhat disturbing. When encountered, she will approach the victim first. If the victim is male, she will proclaim her catchphrase or do some small molesting (this could annoy the said victim if it gets prolonged for a while). But if she is struck by a blunt object, it triggers a 'heat mode' inside her that will make her strong enough to pin the victim down and proceed to 'bang' him on the spot; that, or kill anyone who disturbs her during her usual 'activities'. Although Scoutit loves to find men, she dislikes other women only out of competition if there were a man present in the place or room where she is. Scoutit has no problem working with others, but it usually all depends on who the person is. Most likely, she will spare other male Freaks or regular men if they get on her good side, such as when Ass Pancakes helped her get her panties back from Demopan. Power and Abilities Unlike most monsters, she has an odd fighting style. The panties she normally wears and tosses out every time in her usual 'banging' can transform into a Boston Basher with her own hands (which she refers to as the Panty Basher). She is speculated to be unable to be effectively harmed by most melee weapons, especially if they are blunt. Her 'heat mode' is only effective against men and not on women or genderless beings. If she is hit twice while in Heat Mode, it makes her lose all sexual interest in her victim and she will kill him on the spot. Faults and Weakness It is clear that she can't handle long-ranged weaponry. Any person with a gun could take her down fast enough or send her flying. Melee weapons that are sharp and bladed that are thrown at her can also inflict heavy damage. It is rumored that weapons that have the same materials of the Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker and the Saxxy can deliver real damage compared to sharp melee weapons. Her habits can get the best of her. If she gets too absorbed in her hypersexuality, this could leave her open for attacks. Another bad habit of hers is throwing her panties away before she bangs someone, which can leave her defenseless since it is her only weapon. Notable Videos *Scoutit bangs someone *Scoutit's new upgrade *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 1 *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 2 *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 3 Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by MikotoNui Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Female monsters Category:Monsters with custom models Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by MikotoNui Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Female monsters Category:Monsters with custom models Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by MikotoNui Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Female monsters Category:Monsters with custom models